


a Douche and an angel

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Dan gets drunk and who to go to when you're drunk?An angel.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Dan Espinoza
Series: Ficvember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	a Douche and an angel

Amenadiel opened the door to find Dan, one of his hands on the wall to support himself.

Scratch that, a crying Dan. 

Amenadiel started to say "Dan, hey what are you doing-" but was immediately interrupted by Dan throwing himself on Amenadiel's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Amenadiel halted, unsure of what to do. He angled himself and locked the door.

"Amenadiel-" He cried. 

"Hold me."

Amenadiel figured he was intoxicated, which was easy since Dan's breath reeked of bourbon. He sighed and ineptly patted his back. He was an angel, so he never got drunk, so he didn't understand why this human was acting like _this_.

"Dan..." He spoke softly as if he were talking to a child. "What's wrong?"

Dan looked at him and he had tear-stained eyes. His lower lip trembled.

"I'm sad..." He stammered.

Amenadiel gave a 'Yes that's pretty obvious' look. "And...?"

Dan pouted and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just..."

Amenadiel let go of the drunk poor man.

"Why didn't Rose make room for Jack? There was plenty of space for _both_ of them!" Dan sobbed hysterically. Amenadiel felt like banging his head on the wall. Of course, Dan would watch that stupid movie and get drunk.

"It's just really sad..." He mumbled and made his way to the couch. Amenadiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Dan, I know you're going through things but can you please..." He trailed off when he heard snoring. He edged closer towards the couch and there Dan was, fast asleep. Amenadiel bit his lip.

Now he had two children to take care of.


End file.
